


No Words Needed (Kurapika)

by TheRainRogue



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fluff, One Shot, Other, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: Your phone buzzed loudly, dancing across the kitchen counter. Drying your hands on the dishtowel, you picked it up, reading your sisters name flashing across the screen. You considered ignoring it, not because you didn’t love your sister, but simply because she only ever called to talk about her various relationships, usually focusing on the negative. She could spend hours going on about how her current boyfriend forgot their two week anniversary, but she never spent more than a couple minutes talking about the good things he’s done for her, like the time he left work early to come home and care for her when she was sick.
Relationships: Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108
Collections: Anime, One Shots





	No Words Needed (Kurapika)

  * **Genre** : Fluff, Slice of Life, AU, Romance ☁
  * **Word Count** : 1,020 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Kurapika ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Hunter x Hunter ☁



* * *

Your phone buzzed loudly, dancing across the kitchen counter. Drying your hands on the dishtowel, you picked it up, reading your sister's name flashing across the screen. You considered ignoring it, not because you didn’t love your sister, but simply because she only ever called to talk about her various relationships, usually focusing on the negative. She could spend _hours_ going on about how her current boyfriend forgot their two week anniversary, but she never spent more than a couple minutes talking about the good things he’s done for her, like the time he left work early to come home and care for her when she was sick.

With a sigh, you set the stove on low before answering the call. “Hello?”

“Y/N!” Your sister made a noise between a whine and a huff. “Why did it take you so long to answer my call? Are you avoiding me again? Well, whatever. I need to vent, you’re okay with that, right? So you remember Hiroka from the bar, well you won’t believe what he did – ”

Only half-listening to her rant and rave, you stepped outside. The sun had set about an hour prior, bathing the world in darkness. The sky was covered by clouds, making it appear even darker. Although the street lights were on, the bulbs hadn’t been changed in a long time so they only offered a faint yellow glow. You took to pacing up and down the sidewalk in front of the house.

“Can you believe that? He asked me if I wanted kids like he believed I would sleep with him. Men are so arrogant, I can’t stand them!”

You sweatdropped, scratching your cheek. “I don’t think he meant it that way…”

“Are you really defending him?” she whined. “He’s such a creep, I almost didn’t bring him back to my apartment. And then he – ”

A gust of wind blew past you, ruffling the leaves of the trees that towered around you, and with it came a downpour of rain. You squeaked in surprise, feeling your clothes grow heavy as they absorbed the water.

“Y/N? Are you still there? Are you even listening to me?”

“Sorry, sis, I gotta go!” You raised your voice to be heard over the rain. You could hear her yelling as you pulled the phone away, ending the call. You slid it into your front pocket, hoping to provide at least a little protection from the elements. Since you were already soaked through to the bone, you didn’t bother rushing towards the house, choosing a light stroll instead. You had always liked the rain.

Unable to find you inside, Kurapika stepped out onto the porch, frowning when he saw you walking in the rin. “What in the world are you doing?” he called.

You stepped onto the porch, water dripping from your body and creating a puddle beneath your feet. “The rain came out of nowhere… I couldn’t escape.”

He chuckled, brushing away the strands of hair that clung to your forehead. “You look like a wet dog,”

You pouted at him, slapping his arm lightly. “Such a way with words,”

“Let’s get you inside and out of those clothes before you catch a cold,” Kurapika took your hand and tried to tug you into the house but you didn’t budge.

“I’m soaking wet, I’m gonna get water all over the house!”

“I’m more worried about you than the house, love.” He tugged your hand again and you gave in, following him through the house and into the bathroom. While he filled the tub with warm water, you peeled the articles of clothing from your body before carefully stepping into the tub. You sighed in content as your body met the warm water.

He smiled at you before picking up the wet clothes and putting them on the porch to dry.

You soaked for a while until the smell of food made it to your nose, making your stomach growl in want. You stepped out of the tub, drying off with your favorite fluffy towel before changing into the clean clothes Kurapika had folded by the sink.

He was just finishing up dinner when you entered the kitchen. With a smile, you wrapped your arms around his waist from behind, resting your cheek on his shoulder.

“Sorry for making you finish dinner,”

He chuckled as he stirred the curry. “You didn’t _make_ me. A relationship is all about sharing responsibilities.” Kurapika turned in your arms, gently lifting your chin as he brought his lips down onto your own. His lips were soft and warm, and he tasted like vanilla. The kiss was soft and sensual, full of love and warmth.

You couldn’t stop the smile that lit up your face when he pulled away.

* * *

After dinner had been served and the dishes cleaned, you both retired to the couch to relax for the night. Kurapika sat on the end, his legs crossed as he held the mystery novel he was reading. You had sprawled out, head resting on his thigh and ankles crossed on the arm of the couch.

His fingers were absentmindedly playing with your hair, pausing only to turn the page of his book before resuming their work. It was still raining outside, adding a nice ambiance as it fell onto the roof. Your body was completely relaxed and you soon found yourself struggling to keep your eyes open.

He glanced over at you when your head rolled to the side and he smiled, brushing away the strands of hair that had fallen over your eyes. Words couldn’t express the love that he held in his heart for you. He could tell you that he loved you a million times over, but to him, it still wasn’t enough to express his feelings.

But that’s just how your relationship worked. Neither of you needed words or over-the-top displays of affection to know that you were loved. It was the little things that most people don’t think about – the gentle touches, the sweet kisses – that displayed the love you felt, and that was more than enough for the two of you.

* * *


End file.
